


who's gonna take you home tonight?

by caesarjoestar



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Trans Character, Trans Eddie Brock, Trans Male Character, trans author, venom just wants to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Venom notices that Eddie's biology is different from all the other humans they had bonded with and wants to understand what that means.





	who's gonna take you home tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> title from true trans soul rebel by against me!

On Venom’s short time on earth, they had been forced to bond with many humans. None of them were good matches for them and thus couldn’t sustain a bond with them but it was a good opportunity to learn about human biology. It seemed that the human only happened to have two different sexes. Weird. But not unheard of for the symbiote. Venom had been bonded to many different hosts over their lifetime and had at times ran into hosts that species had only one or two sexes. It was always interesting to Venom since their own species didn’t have any concept of sex at all. Although in their travels around the universe they usually found that most species had many different sexes or ways of reproducing. 

  
So when they bonded with Eddie they noticed something strange about the human’s anatomy. From observing the humans, Venom had learnt they had very strict rules on presenting oneself based on their sex. So when they first bonded with Eddie they initially believed they had just bonded with a very masculine woman, it wasn’t until after they had successfully managed to get themselves and Eddie out of danger and back to Eddie’s apartment that they began to shift through their host's memories and everything got a lot more intriguing. 

  
It seemed that while Eddie had been born and raised as a woman for the first twenty years of his life that he had decided to then change how he presented to the rest of the world. Not that Eddie hadn’t identified as a man before. Venom could see that from around the age of ten Eddie had begun to realise that he wasn’t a woman at all. At least in his mind. Venom had never seen anything like this before, as a lifeform with no concept of gender or sex of its own Venom didn’t quite understand it themselves but wouldn’t judge their host on something like this when it seemed to be something that was incredibly important to Eddie.  
  


* * *

  
Venom didn’t get a chance to discuss the topic with Eddie until a while after they had fallen from the rocket and into the ocean below.

  
They were sitting on Eddie’s bed together, Venom having just finished what was a small fortune in chocolate and Eddie writing an article on his laptop. Venom was bored out of their mind and had had the topic on their mind for a while, _so why not ask Eddie now?_

  
**“Eddie.”**

  
Eddie just hummed in response to Venom’s question, not really listening. 

  
Venom bumped their head against Eddie to get him to take notice of them, **“Eddie.”**

  
“What?” He sighed.

  
**“Your biology is different to other human males,”** Venom stated, watching Eddie’s face go from mild annoyance from being interrupted from his work so startled horror.

  
“Uh, yeah?”

  
**“It is closer to human females,”** Eddie gulped at the word _‘female’,_ **“Although from looking through your memories I have found that while you were raised female that you have identified as a man for the majority of your life, you even changed your name to a more masculine one and had a surgery to remove your breasts. Are there other humans like you?”**

  
Eddie let out a deflated sigh, “Okay, number one: don’t look in memories without my permission and number two: yes there are other people like me. It’s called being transgender.”

  
_**“'Transgender?'”** _

  
“It’s when how someone feels and identifies in their head is different to how they were born as.”

  
Venom nods in understanding, **“I see, while I don’t particularly understand as I have neither a sex nor gender I will not judge you as I have seen other have in your memories. You are perfect Eddie.”**

  
“Thanks,” Eddie tells the symbiote with genuine love and happiness in his throat. He placed his hands on the side of Venom’s face and placed a gentle kiss to their forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh yeah this is just a drabble i thought up whilst i was having a piss lmao
> 
> follow me on tumblr [@walkerm0nroe](https://walkerm0nroe.tumblr.com) if you so wish <3


End file.
